


I want you I need you I love you (help me)

by sagansjagger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oh gosh he's got it so bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagansjagger/pseuds/sagansjagger
Summary: As Chat and Ladybug sit together on the Eiffel Tower after patrol, Chat considers the effect his Lady has on him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 70





	I want you I need you I love you (help me)

_Ladybug, I want you,_ Chat wanted to say as he sat on the edge of the Eiffel Tower's metal girder, curling his arm around his Lady. She leaned her head on his collarbone, watching as the setting sun cast an orange and purple glow over the Seine.

 _I want you like a weed desires good soil. I want you like a river desires to flow freely,_ Chat thought, carefully not burying his nose in her blue black hair and inhaling the scent of her shampoo, like he yearned to do. _I want you like I desire a fine dessert._

Their legs dangled over the edge of the Tower. Ladybug's thigh was touching his, and Chat could feel the warmth of her through his suit. His hand rested on her waist, and he resisted the urge to slide his fingers to the small of her back and capture her lips in his.

 _Ladybug, I need you,_ Chat wanted to say. He drew a breath through his nose, giving into his urge to sample her scent. Soap and coffee and the aromas of green, growing things struck him, and he bit back a groan.

 _I need you like a scraped knee needs a kiss. I need you like the Earth needs the sun,_ he thought, chewing on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from tackling her, pinning her to the Tower, and wrapping himself around her until they were both sated. _I need you like I need oxygen._

She sighed at nothing, and Chat shuddered. His chest felt tight; heat bloomed in his ribcage and crawled up to his face. He clenched his free hand into a fist to keep it from trembling, and prayed she didn’t notice him slowly going mad.

 _Ladybug, I love you,_ Chat wanted to say, finally, finally allowing himself to look down at her, at her face.

The sight made his breath catch in his throat. Ladybug glowed in the rays of the sunset, her beautiful bluebell eyes glittering in the remaining light. Her skin was soft and flawless; her lips, plump and pink and kissable. All he had to do to close the distance was crane his neck…

 _I love you like a tiger loves the jungle. I love you like a child loves play,_ Chat thought, a smile finding its way to his lips to match the curve on hers. _I love you like a dancer loves music._

__

__

_I can't survive without you._

And as much as he wanted her or needed her, he loved her more. He loved the way she stood up for the city of Paris on her first day as a hero, basically telling Hawkmoth to go screw himself. Chat loved her fierce gracefulness in battle, how she came up with complicated plans and took charge when no one else would. He loved their partnership, how she allowed him to depend on her, and the easy way she rested her head on his collarbone even now.

He loved her for all of her. Never did he think that he'd meet someone so brave, so beautiful, so incredibly good deep down. Chat marveled at the way she took the burden of an entire city onto her slim shoulders.

And it's not like she didn't make mistakes. Ladybug made them all the time. Her trying to solve everything by herself and never letting him in was a mistake. Her refusing to share her identity with him could be a mistake, too. Her not loving him in the way he wanted, Chat thought slightly bitterly, was definitely a mistake, but she didn’t see it that way.

He tried not to hold that against her--even though he’d much rather be holding himself against her. Ladybug had her reasons for not loving him. That other boy, for one. Hawkmoth possibly targeting her, for another. If the supervillain succeeded, if he actually hurt her, Chat didn’t know what he’d do. _Probably go ballistic_ , he thought fiercely.

Ladybug sat up a little, moving away from him, and stretched. The warmth of her body left him, and he shivered. She raised her arms above her head, gripping her elbow, and pulling on it. Chat’s eyes followed the movement of her curves as she arched her back, drawing a deep breath through her nose and exhaling with a little moan.

Chat stuffed the urge to growl. He swallowed around a lump in his throat. Her ridiculously-appealing scent filled his nose as she moved, and he clamped his teeth down on his lip to prevent himself from giving into his growing urges to kiss her senseless.

Ladybug hummed tunelessly and looked at him, smiling. Chat tore his gaze away from her perfect mouth. He stared at the Eiffel Tower’s girders, at his feet, at the tourists below that looked like so many little bugs. Ladybug kicked her feet a few times, drawing his attention to her cute, little toes and shapely calves.

A vision of him drawing his tongue up those calves hit him like a freight train. He shook his head, trying to regain control of himself.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Chat thought, his chest shuddering as he gulped down precious oxygen.

"Chat?” Ladybug said, and his eyes snapped to hers. Guilt licked at his brain. He shouldn’t be looking at her like a piece of meat. This was Ladybug. He offered her a sheepish smile. “What’s on your mind, Kitty?”

Thoughts slammed into Chat’s head, pouring over him like a waterfall. They splashed into him, filling his head and making him dizzy. Fear made his fingers tremble. Fear, and no small amount of lust. _I want you I need you I love you I’m losing control--_

Chat stuffed the urge to grip his head, to tug on his hair until the thoughts stopped. He inhaled a deep, life-giving-and-nerves-steadying breath, and faced his Lady.

“Nothing, Bugaboo,” he said, offering her a Chatastic grin and raising his fist for a bump, which she returned. “Nothing at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) Discord server! 
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects! 
> 
> Come join today!


End file.
